The present invention relates generally to a wire insertion tool, and particularly, to a wire insertion tool usable to insert a jumper or connecting wire into a split cylinder type connector.
Split cylinder connectors are one of many types of connectors usable in the telecommunications or electronics industry to terminate, provide access to and interconnect electrical circuits. A split cylinder connector comprises a generally tubular configuration having an elongated slot for insertion of a connecting wire. During insertion of the wire, the edges of the slot cut through the insulation portion of the wire and make electrical contact with the central conductor portion of the wire. In the prior art, insertion tools have been utilized to force the connector wire into the slot. A problem which has existed with these prior art insertion tools is the build up or accumulation of tiny bits of wire cuttings and the like within the tool head or tip. These wire cuttings result from the cutting of the wire by the slot edges. After extensive use of the tool (normally between about 50-100 insertions), this build up interferes with the operability of the tool, thus requiring the tool head to be either cleaned or discarded on a regular basis. This is particularly time consuming considering the fact that some installations can require several thousand insertions. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a wire insertion tool of the type described above which overcomes the problems resulting from the build up or accumulation of wire cuttings.